


Thoughts and Actions

by DarkJediQueen



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Drama, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-10-25
Updated: 2004-10-25
Packaged: 2017-10-23 20:02:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/254335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkJediQueen/pseuds/DarkJediQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After ‘Endgame’ Jack’s thinking about Daniel. Only to have the possibility of being with Daniel handed to him. How will he act?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thoughts and Actions

So many thoughts, too many thoughts. That's what Jack O'Neill was thinking as he sat on his balcony of his house. Daniel had gone and done something stupid again. He literally went off on a half-cocked mission without Jack's approval. And this was different from when he does it offworld. Yes, because this time Jack was a General and Daniel did it right in front of everyone in the Control Room. But then he knew he should have expected it. Daniel did what he thought was right. He always had.

And that was one of the reasons Jack loved Daniel. Now Daniel doesn't know this. Jack's kept it a secret for four years now. Daniel wasn't interest. Daniel was bi. He knew this. Jack had known this since that night he had taken Daniel home, after he had been brought back from Abydos. Daniel had gotten a little to drunk and he had spilled it. Jack said that was cool. Daniel was surprised. Jack had never told Daniel he was also bi. He didn't want Daniel thinking his CO was hitting on him. Then Daniel would transfer off the team. He knew that Daniel wouldn't turn him in, but it would make it uncomfortable.

So he resigns himself to being a good friend to Daniel. And Jack knows that Daniel sees him as a good friend. Daniel's very adamant on his refusal to let people touch him. But he lets Jack. Jack always wondered why, but he just figured since he knew Jack so well. He let's others hug him every once and a while. But on the whole a lot of touching isn't. Jack knows it's from Daniel's past. The past that Daniel doesn't talk about. Jack heard the car pull in and didn't recognize it. Nor did he recognize the man who got out of it. Jack watched the man walk up to the front door and knock.

"What ya want?" Jack said. The man walked backwards until he saw Jack.

"To talk. In private. It's kind of personal." The man said. Jack eyed him.

"I don't know you so how can it be private?" Jack asked.

"It has to do with on Dr. Daniel Jackson." The man said. Jack gave in and made his way off the balcony. He took out his key and unlocked his door. He ushered the man in. But the man didn't go any farther in than the hallway. "This won't take long."

"Is something wrong with Dr. Jackson?" Jack asked.

"No. Well yes. But nothing life threatening. I know you are an Air Force General. But I also know you are bisexual. Don't. I have my reasons. Why haven't you told Daniel?"

"Who are you? Tell me that and I will answer your questions."

"My name is Alan. I am the current boyfriend of Paul Davis. Paul got drunk and accidentally let it slip about you. In my time as Paul's boyfriend I have come to know Daniel. Paul and Daniel are good friends. This was shared with me in confidence and I am breaking it. Paul knows about how you feel about Daniel, he told be after he let it slip. Daniel showed up at my house two days ago and wanted to talk. Daniel told me that he has kept it from Paul, about his sexuality. Just so that the least amount of people know. But he shared it with me. It's taken me two days to find the right way to do this. Both of you are kind of stupid. Both in love with the other and unwilling to let the other know."

Alan said nothing more he just let himself out. Jack stood rooted to the spot. He looked at his watch. It was ten. He found his keys and got into his car. He was so intent on getting to Daniel's he didn't see the car follow him nor the two men in the car. Jack got out of the car and went to Daniel's front door. Jack knocked and got no answer. He tried the door and found it lock. So he knocked again. This time he heard movement.

"Hold on!" He heard Daniel say then a few Abydonian cuss words. Daniel opened the door and stared at Jack. "Hi, Jack. Uhh, I was working on a translation."

"So I assumed." Jack said.

"What can I do for you?"

"First you can tell me how long you have been keeping the secret from me and why you could tell Alan and not me."

"Whhh..." Daniel said. Jack decided words would get him no where so he shoved Daniel backwards and kissed him as he shut the door.

XX

"Well, it worked." Alan said.

"Finally. Maybe now the General won't be so pissy." Paul said as Alan drove away.


End file.
